


Cuando bailas brillan las estrellas

by LilaVeritas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baile, Dancing, Español | Spanish, M/M, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaVeritas/pseuds/LilaVeritas
Summary: Quería escribir un songfic con una canción en mente, Bailar contigo de Monsieur PerinéSugawara sufre de una herida en universidad, descubre el baile mientras vuelve a jugar vóleibol, y descubre que tiene mucho más en común con Oikawa de lo que cree.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Cuando bailas brillan las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, algo es algo, la primera parte es mas que todo explorando cosas y en la segunda ya esta la canción
> 
> Quizá agregue otras cosas al final, y con suerte esto esta bien escrito.
> 
> SPOILERS  
> Advertencias// menciones de dolor, una herida, comida, llorar, y más.???

Sugawara extraña el vóleibol de una manera espectacular, casi agobiante, pero sabe que volver a el en este momento solo es una manera de perjudicar su cuerpo y asegurarse que no toque un balón de nuevo, pero quedarse quieto tampoco es una opción. Para él, el vóleibol es un deporte donde su pasión y competitividad desbordan, y la actividad que hace mientras vuelve a la cancha ha probado ser eso y mucho más.

Bailar, es algo que él nunca espero hacer de manera seria, pero como descubriría luego, la vida trae sorpresas una detrás de otra.

El baile puede llegar a ser muchas cosas desde su punto de vista, es los ojos de Akira con su gran falda brillando cuando hace una venia hacia la multitud, es la satisfacción de Ken en su rostro cuando termina una coreografía que lleva semana practicando, la competitividad en las competencias del estudio organizadas por Hana. Para Suga bailar es comodidad, desbordante pasión y una manera de expresar su emotividad.

Suga encuentra en los movimientos que hace, un picardía que no estaba ahí antes.

Tirar su centro de gravedad a través del estudio, y los mover sus brazos de una manera controlada que es tan familiar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo es divertido. Hay expectativas de su actuación pero son expectativas diferentes a las del equipo.

Viendo las cintas de sus grabaciones hacia atrás es impresionante ver como su postura a veces se asemeja a la de una cancha, se nota en la fuerza en los movimientos o cuando sus brazos se arquean para colocar en medio de una improvisación.

A Suga le encanta.

Lo ama.

Pero hay algo que Suga no espera, que es creíble pero no por eso deja de ser sorprendente. Es Oikawa.

* * *

Suga se gradúa de Karasuno sin problemas mayores en su tercer año, esta nostálgico de todo, de su amistad con Asahi, Daichi y Kiyoko, de sus compañeros de clase, de su clase favorita, de la edificación en si, y del equipo.

Suga se toma una foto con el equipo sonriendo a la cámara y sosteniendo su diploma, se toma una con el uniforme una última vez, y se toma una de su equipo, se toma una de su clase y la guarda todas mientras vacía su casillero. 

Suga llega ese día a su casa junto con sus padres, quienes lo felicitan y le dicen que están muy orgullosos de él. Suga les sonríe de vuelta y sube a su habitación.

Suga se acuesta en su cama y mira al techo, él sabe a que universidad ira, en que ciudad, en que todo, ya sabe el número de su dormitorio, y el nombre de su compañero de cuarto Kenshiro Yamagawa, y reflexiona en todo lo que ha pasado, desde que era un niño hasta este momento. Tiene una semana antes de irse a Tokio y estudiar una licenciatura. Su celular timbra una vez y ve el mensaje "última salida en 2 días?"

La respuesta de todos es rápida: si, claro. por supuesto.

Mientras esos 2 días pasan, Suga empieza a organizar las cosas que faltan, su colchón, una mesa de noche y su escritorio ya están allá, todo lo demás esta dentro de su habitación, fuera o dentro de cajas. Hay pocas cosas por fuera pero las dejo de ultimas porque son las mas importantes.

Suga ya alistó la mayoría de ropa en su armario, varios cuadernos y folders, dos colchas, un par de almohadas, su portátil, solo le queda una caja por alistar. Es una caja que poco a poco se llena , de notas, de fotos, de su libro favorito, de un par de lapiceros, de posters, de sus esmaltes, y sus accesorios.

Hasta que llega el ultimo día én Miyagi

Suga se alista para ver a sus amigos, se coloca un jean, unos tenis, una camiseta blanca sencilla y una chaqueta verde militar junto con una cadena plateada y un collar hecho de cuerda negra trenzada que sostiene un cuarzo rosado, tiene varias manillas y un par de anillos decorando sus maquilladas manos. Se mira al espejo y acomoda su cabello con pinzas y hace su delineador.

Suga llega primero a la reunión con sus amigos, el parque es tranquilo, puede oír a los niños jugar, y recuerda su propia infancia jugando con un balón, se sienta en una banca cerca al centro mientras llegan los otros.

—De primero como siempre, Sugawara — sonrió Kiyoko

—Tu eres igual de puntual.

—Tu maquillaje luce muy bien hoy Sugawara.

—Gracias, pero solo es delineador.

—Felicítate un poco mas, siempre encuentro el delineador bastante complicado de hacer y usualmente no me maquillo, y si lo hago es diminuto.

Kiyoko se sentó a su lado mientras los otros llegaban.

—¿Te iras pronto a Tokio?

—Tengo que irme mañana, ya tengo todo listo — suspiró el peliplateado.

—Me alegra que no hayas dejado todo hasta último minuto.

Suga rio — Por supuesto, y ¿Qué piensas hacer tu?

—¿Yo? Voy a trabajar en el negocio de mi familia, atendiendo un restaurante cerca de aquí, al menos por un año, luego veré que hago.

Suga suspiró — Voy a necesitar un trabajo.

Kiyoko se rio — Claro, Tokio es mas caro que Miyagi.

Poco a poco llegaron los otros.

— ¿Nos queda poco tiempo, no es cierto? — preguntó Daichi

— Si — suspiró Asahi — Yo voy a viajar fuera del país, y luego volveré a estudiar diseño en Tokio, Daichi se quedara aquí a ser bombero*

— Yo voy a atender el negocio de mi familia por ahora y Suga ira a Tokio. — Kiyoko dijo

— Bueno, jamás pensé que seria como esto, mi ultimo día en Miyagi por un tiempo — Suga suspiró — Mientras tanto ¿Quieren ir por un helado?

Los cuatro van a una heladería que esta cerca, comen diferentes helados, se roban los sabores los unos a los otros, y ríen, ríen como si fuera la última vez que estuvieran vivos, lo cual no era, quizá la ultima vez que se verían en un tiempo, se abrazaron al final y prometieron escribirse.

* * *

Suga llega primero al dormitorio, descargo todas sus cosas y empezó a organizar, supuso que a Kenshiro no le importaría que quien llegara primero escogiera su lado del dormitorio, coloco sus cosas en el lado derecho del armario, acomodo su cama, colocó sus posters en la pared, y acomodo una caja debajo de la cama, por último acomodo su escritorio y se sentó en su cama a esperar. Mientras esperaba para conocer a su compañero de cuarto, escribió a sus amigos y a sus padres, hasta que sonó la puerta.

— ¡Oh! Hola — dijo una voz nueva.

— Hola

— Veo que decidiste la parte de tu habitación, eso esta bien, aun tenemos que ver otras cosas pero no importa mucho — dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y empezó a tender su cama — Yamagawa Kenshiro, por cierto.

—Sugawara Koushi, me puedes decir Suga.

—Ken — dijo su nuevo compañero de cuarto y sonrió.

Ken terminó de acomodar su cama, y se sentó en ella quedando frente a Suga **—** Bueno tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir aquí, ¿Sabes como funcionan las cosas? Porque estoy un poco perdido

— A ver, cada dormitorio tiene múltiples habitaciones, cada habitación tiene de dos a 3 personas dependiendo del espacio, y cada habitación tiene un baño, además de eso, cada piso tiene un baño principal extra y compartimos una cocineta con los demás pero si lo traemos podemos colocar una estufa o un minirefri — le dijo Suga al muchacho de ojos cafes

— Gracias, ¿Qué estudias aquí? — le preguntó de vuelta

— Licenciatura, me apasiona enseñar, creo que voy a trabajar con niños pequeños más que todo ¿Y tú?

— Estamos en carreras un poco diferentes, yo estudio diseño de modas

— ¿Y...qué dices, tengo estilo?

— Hmmm, luces bastante bien con tu campera rojo y labial he de admitir, podríamos hacer un par de cosas mas.

Suga rio a carcajadas — Nos llevaremos bien, estoy seguro

— ¿Crees que necesitemos estufa o nevera propia? Lo dudo, nuestro piso tiene lo suficiente para nosotros, incluso si entramos a algún club — Respondió

— ¿Vas a entrar a algún club? Yo lo dudo

— Vóleibol probablemente, mi equipo fue a las nacionales

Y la tarde se convirtió en una tarde llena de historias, comentarios y planes.

* * *

Suga recordaba el momento mientras lloraba en su cama

_Crack_

Algo en su cuerpo se rindió, su tobillo

_Un salto y..._

_Un mal aterrizaje._

_Algo sonó._

_Algo sonó... en su cuerpo._

Había ido - lo habían llevado - al doctor, no recordaba que le había dicho, solo que, no podía jugar mas vóleibol por el momento, y eso lo entristeció, no era tan bueno como Kageyama, ni tan entusiasta como Hinata pero las clases, Tokio y todo en general había sido un cambio duro, y el vóleibol era una constante que estaba ayudandolo.

Se quedo ahí casi una hora sin responderle a Ken si quiera cuando él le dijo que sus compañeros le dijeron que pasó, cuando le preguntó si estaba bien o si quería que se fuera, ni cuando le ofreció água o su comida favorita.

La vida siguió por un rato, no lo dejaban ir a practica para que descansara, y se la pasaba triste en su habitación.

Ken se cansó de su actitud después de que se quedara callado después de llegar de su terapia física o de una clase y le dijo:

— Hoy vamos a salir.

— No quiero salir — respondió Suga con voz cansada de inmediato

— Hoy vamos a salir, y te voy a mostrar un lugar para que no te la pases de tan bajo animo todo el tiempo — tomó a Suga de la muñeca sin advertencia y empezó a caminar 

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ya veras.

Lo que Suga vio fue un estudio de baile y atónito preguntó — ¿Aquí?

—Si, aquí. Ya se que no crees que te importe, pero dale una oportunidad, entra aunque sea. Ya hable con el doctor del equipo y tus compañeros, siempre y cuando no hagas nada pesado deberías estar bien.

Suga suspiró — Okay

Suga no lo admitiría, pero Ken lo habia hecho tomar un gran decisión en cuanto a su vida, una que moveria muchas cosas dentro de su estilo de vida, y definitivamente para el mejor lado de las cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba en mi mentalidad de inglés cuando estaba escribiendo esto entonces si escribí Tokyo en vez de Tokio, o hay algún tiempo extraño, por favor díganme, o errores en general, usualmente tengo problemas con las tildes. Gracias.   
> Estaba intentando varias cosas nuevas en este fanfic, espero que haya salido bien. Sobre todo construcción de mundo.
> 
> No tengo ni idea de las carrearas en Japón e intente leer, pero hay varias cosas que no entendí, entonces, bueno, ahí esta eso.
> 
> *Me niego a que Daichi sea policía, entonces bombero le tocó.


End file.
